The present invention relates to an exhaust port for an internal combustion engine.
Internal combustion engines use an exhaust port and valve to transport combustion gasses from the cylinder to the exhaust manifold. This transport of exhaust gasses uses up energy which otherwise could be applied to the engine crankshaft to do useful work. Various exhaust port geometries have been used in attempts to improve exhaust port performance. One technique is to reduce the cross-sectional area of the exhaust port through its bend. This presumably reduces flow separation losses by accelerating the gas flow. Another solution has been to double the number of intake and exhaust valves to increase the "breathing" capability of the engine. It is costly to increase the number of valves; therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved port design which improves the transport of exhaust gasses without increasing the number of exhaust ports.